


hellevator

by waistcoatsandwhatnot



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Impulsive writing, M/M, Season 1, crackfic, ill continue in the morning, its for his and sashas bet, jon emoting, tim being chaotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waistcoatsandwhatnot/pseuds/waistcoatsandwhatnot
Summary: As the elevator reached thirty seconds into its descent, Tim cleared his throat and raised his voice to catch the attention of all those who were present. “Now, you may be wondering why I gathered you all here,” Jon was about to roll his eyes before Tim reached for the emergency stop button.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	hellevator

Believe it or not but there are no stairs that lead to the archives. Yes, the institute was Victorian in build but any stairwells that might once have been probably lost to the depths of time, along with other hallways that Leitner may have shifted, except the archival employees weren’t aware of his influence just yet.

The reason this is relevant is: because of the lack of stairs, they are forced to take a rickety, run-down elevator. The fluorescent light always a tad too strong for their eyes; space always a bit too small for more than one person so they’d be forced to break personal bubbles; the odd noises adding unease, of course Elias didn’t want to keep his employees comfortable.   
This one morning, in particular, caught Jon, Martin, and Tim together. Each of their mornings had not gone so well, mostly because of London transportation. Jon, in particular, caught the brunt of it as he got stuck behind a slow walker, leaving him to soak up the rain. Martin and Tim - unlike Jon - took it with stride and took up the pleasantry of small talk.

As the elevator reached thirty seconds into its descent, Tim cleared his throat and raised his voice to catch the attention of all those who were present. “Now, you may be wondering why I gathered you all here,” Jon was about to roll his eyes before Tim reached for the emergency stop button.


End file.
